EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2012
&action=edit&section=0}} post new news 16 Aug 2008 More news? More you say? You got it. Information about upcoming guild halls is now available! And it looks just awesome! (Thanks, Chalmo! News about The Shadow Odyssey, the new expansion for Everquest II, has been announced at the ongoing Fan Faire and eq2players site. It is scheduled for November, with beta invites in September and preorder program revealed in August. The expansion will include 20 new zones, including a new overland zone Innothule, AA cap raised to 200, a Dungeon Delving mission system to replay content with new experiences. and two new deities. Check out EQ2players news! And if you're interested, see Living Legacy for beta and preorder information 1 August 2008 due to the extended downtime problems while updating the EU servers, SoE is having an impromptu EU only XP bonus weekend. link (thanks Chillispike) 30 July 2008 Chalmo handed me a link that SoE says LU47 is coming on the 31st, not 30th. So everyone gets 1 last day to do the current events. Take a minute to read the TU47 notes from TEST, to see what is going to be changing, so you can plan accordingly. Happy Hunting! 19 July 2008 have a happy weekend, folks. Don't forget its a Bonus XP weekend. EQ2's /motd says from there's bonus XP for today and tomorrow. Make the most of it! 15 July 2008 We've been noticing a few strange things around the wiki today and have reported them to the Wikia.com staff. You may see some random "Help us out" notifications. If you see these and the redlinks on those notifications are blue (already filled in), ignore the notifications. The database is hiccuping. Wikia.com staff say they're looking into the problem. Thanks for your patience, folks. 11 July 2008 Thanks to Piqat who pointed out to us this link to A Beginner's Guide to the EQ2 Economy, recently available via the EQ2 launch pad. Proof that SOE Development luvs us here at EQ2i. Keep up the great work, folks! 6 July 2008 Congratulations to everyone for helping us his the 33,000+ article mark! 5 July 2008 have a happy holiday (well, where applicable) weekend. Dont forget its a Bonus XP weekend. EQ2's /motd says from "3pm PDT on Thursday 3rd, to 10am PDT on Monday 7th". Have a safe and enjoyable weekend everyone!!! 1 July 2008 Thanks in large part to the outstanding efforts of Janze-Nek and Chillispike (and numerous others!), there's been a huge influx in the armor sets category as of late. We're seeing new screenshots of the armor appearances as they're worn as well as updated information on each of the set pieces. Props to everyone on a continuing job well done! a little birdy http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=422460 let us know that they are having an unscheduled bonus xp weekend THIS holiday weekend also! Enjoy. 30 June 2008 SOE Dev Archonix recently announced that the Wayward Moon and Enigmatic Sacrifice armor sets would no longer drop from loot tables as of LU47. Per the SOE forums note, the existing pieces will not be changed in any way and will remain in game. So...all you Furies, Wardens, Defilers, and Mystics, can you help us with the missing pieces in those sets, as well as screenshots of the completed outifts (male and female) before they stop dropping? 28 June2008 Bonus XP weekend, folks! Happy questing and hunting! 19 June 2008 LU46 is alive and kicking! Be sure to check out the latest world events that have arrived with it. Also, User Sigrdrifa has pointed out to us that the EQ2-Guild website has a monthly fav fansite poll up and EQ2i is on the list. She'd like to be sure that everyone goes and votes. (And we wouldn't mind it either.) 17 June 2008 the day has come, the new skin/ad system is live (mostly). Yes, we know the skin is partially messed up, i'm going to be working on that right now (lots of css got moved around). I encourage you to report any bugs (images help immensely) here Forum:Wikia's New Style. 11 June 2008 I've added a Beginner's Guide to EQ2i, which is actually a set of user guides. These user guides give high-level coverage of EQ2's mechanics and content, and are aimed at new and returning players. For those who want further details, the guides link to many of the great articles that already existed on EQ2i. Some of the new guides have gaps at the moment, which will be filled in over time. (Feel free to help fill in the gaps, or add more useful topics!) 6 June 2008 the internet is a very fluid object, and nothing stays the same for long. Even more so in the wiki world. Wikia (the wonderful people who provide the systems that power EQ2i) are making some pretty important changes to the way things are going to work regarding layouts and ads. You can read all the details (with pictures) on Central Wikia, Wikia's New Style. Yes, we realize some of these changes are going to affect us greatly here at EQ2i. We're going to be making some changes to our templates and pages to make this the least possible amount of annoying. If you would like to voice your opinions to Wikia, please leave a message on the central forum. If you would like to discuss what changes are going to be made here at EQ2i, please use our forums here. Remember, we're all in this together. --Uberfuzzy 21:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) 1 June 2008 Want a sneak peek at some of the LU46 information? SOE has just posted some spiff info, including concept art at EQ2Players. Congratulations everyone! We broke the 32,000 article mark early this morning. Onward and upward! (We're still in the top 5 of the biggest wikis at Wikia!) 13 May 2008 LU45 is alive and kicking, folks! The updates have already begun, but we're sure there are more. Questions? Feel free to talk to us. And as Chalmo was kind enough to point out, the EU servers are often patched slightly after the US ones, so if you play anywhere outside of the US, be sure to check Network Status at EQ2players for your local patch/downtimes. :) 9 May 2008 As promised, we said we'd report any LU45 arrival news we heard. The latest word from SOE development is that it should be hitting the live servers next week. As one of the devs told us, if you can't wait that, long the whole thing is available on the Test server right now for you to check out. 7 May 2008 We completely forgot to announce it in the anticipation of the next game update on the way, but CONGRATULATIONS to everyone for helping us get to 31,000+ articles! Nice work, everyone! Onward and upward! No LU45 as of noon EDST today (today was the original target), so we're guessing it's been delayed, folks. As of this writing, no word yet on the delay in the SOE boards or any of the developers' blogs we traverse regularly. If we get more word, we'll link it here. 5 May 2008 * We've just received word from Wikia.com staff about scheduled down time on the site that will, with hope, improve site speed. They write: "We are going to have some downtime today to upgrade network capacity and improve error handling. The site will be down intermittently for three hours starting today, May 5th at 11:00pm PDT and ending May 6th at 2:00am PDT (UTC: May 6th from 6:00am to 9:00am). We hope you've noticed the recent improvements to site speed. Tonight's work is a continuation of this effort. We know that reading and editing time is important... so we'll keep it as short as possible." LU45 is coming the day after tomorrow. Are you ready? There are rumors that The Void will be appearing via invasion (think shadowed men invading). And since we're talking about rumors, we also heard that the next deity to make there appearance may be Rodcet Nife. While nothing is certain until it appears on the live servers, we read about it courtesy of our friends at Clockwork Gamer. 21 April 2008 Looking for some new armor from the RoK release? Thanks in large part to the hard work of Chillispike we now have an overview of RoK fabled armor sets all conveniently located in one spot. But wait! There's more! Click on any one of the armor set links and you'll notice the drop locations for each set piece, the named mobs that drop them, and any needed items (i.e., patterns and gems) if the item is crafted by Avess Ryiss at Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes. Notice something that's incorrect? Talk to us or feel free to leave a message on Chillispike's talk page. And happy hunting, folks! 15 April 2008 Hey all you Coercers out there. Have you heard about the changes proposed for your class in LU45? When they go live (*if* they go live; they're not even on test yet), keep us informed by updating your spells. 10 April 2008 you may be wondering what is with that strange green box that appears every few times you save changes from an editing session (about every 5 edits or so). The Wikia Techs rolled out a "feature" this morning to all of Wikia. Its called EditSimilar and its brand new, so we're still testing and adjusting it. What EditSimilar does is suggest to you the articles you might want to edit next when you save you current edit. If it really bothers you right now, you can disable it in under the "Editing" section (uncheck '''Enable similar articles suggestions). 8 April 2008 Game update 44 went live today and we're keen to know what people are finding in the new Shard of Hate raid instance. Are you a West Freeport crafter? Help us out by letting us know what the Coalition Crafter's Association has done to upgrade their crafting facilities! Know about any other specifics for this update? Talk about it! 4 April 2008 Tweaks and improvements all around the site, but we thought everyone would like to know about one template in particular that has been requested. Our new Zone Rename template can now be placed on zone articles that need to have their name updated to match the game. Use the template for zone renames and our nifty site bots will take care of the rest once the correct zone name is visually confirmed . Also, don't forget our current group therapy AA revamp (stage 3!) is still going strong. Questions? talk to us. 1 April 2008 Do you have your Cloak of Gigglegibbery yet? Check out the Ratical new quest in game. 30 March 2008 Another milestone reached here at EQ2i....congrats and sincere thanks to everyone who helped us hit the 30,000 article mark! 28 March 2008 It's that time of year for the pranks of Bristlebane. Join in by starting this year's Bristlebane Day quests! 23 March 2008 As a reminder, Stage Three of our AA revamp is in progress. Do you have a level 80 adventurer? We could use your help! Questions? talk to us. 14 March 2008 Just a heads up from the Wikia staff about a planned outage for the site, folks. Here's the relevant information: "Hi. We are planning an outage on Monday to upgrade databases when our traffic is typically at its lowest. The site will be down for one hour beginning at 10am UTC on Monday, March 17th (very early morning for the Americas, mid-morning for most of Europe and early evening for much of Asia). Thanks... Johnq@Wikia (talk) 20:25, 14 March 2008 (UTC)" So keep it in mind, folks. '''The site will unavailable from 6am-7am Eastern DST (3am-4am Pacific DST) on Monday, March 17th. No need to panic! 13 March 2008 Don't forget, this year's Brew Day celebrations have begun! Look for the Avatar of Below wandering in Antonica and find out what he's up to! 11 March 2008 Thanks to the work of Chillispike, what we were planning for Stage 2 of the AA project has pretty much been taken care of. So with that, I'd like to announce the opening of Stage 3! There is a lot to read, but only because there is a lot to do. We're going to need as much help as possible with this. 4 March 2008 Gary Gygax, part creator of Dungeons and Dragons, passed from this world today. Here's to hoping he's rolling the big dice on an alternate plane. Natural 20s to you, man. Be well and safe in your new life. LU43 is now live in game! We'd love to have the updated info on the new contested mobs, the new locations of amenities (especially if current POIs in game have changed their names), the spell updates, the persistence timers for the RoK zones, and....well, everything! If you find you have some of this info in hand, please feel free to share with all of EQ2i. 3 March 2008 By popular demand (okay, we begged Uberfuzzy to finish them), subclass userboxes are here. Check out subclass userbox template for the syntax. Now you can proudly proclaim which class you play in game. 28 February 2008 Sometimes it's the little things that get us all excited around here. Check out the Random Musing box at the top of the page. At the right of the yellow box you'll now see a discussion link that leads you to our forums area. Have a Random Musing running around in your head? Suggest it! Important change to EquipInformation: you no longer need to put "all" in the classes field to suppress the massive block of job categories. this applies to things like (most) charms and jewelery that dont have any classes in the window. 27 Feb 2008 Yay news! Wikia has developed yet another new wonderful skin, Monaco. Its live right now, check the skin tab in . We're going to be one of the poster children and help them test it by setting it as our default. We've setup some of the menus already, but we're also taking feedback on what you'd like to see changed. A custom colored skin will be coming soon also. We urge you to try out this new skin and help us help Wikia. * LU43 is coming! Like soon. Its on TEST now, which means theres patch notes up to look at. Remember, its not official till its on live servers, but you can still /drool. Its not quite as Epic as 42, but its got some major changes to your home towns. * Not sure if anyone noticed, but a MAJOR template was overhauled earlier this week, Template:ItemInformation. I gave it a facelift and a much needed code gut. It more closely match the ingame examine windows now (like EquipInformation). We havent noticed any major issues with it so far, but if you find any, or thing of things that need changed, leave us feedback * Its not quite news, but I want to mention that we have not forgoten about the AA revamp. The next stage is coming soon. The epics launching when they did caught us a little off guard with the amount of incoming traffic and new editors. *OH, 1 last thing, I should say something about it, or Kodia will hurt me, we crossed 29k articles! WOO! Good jorb everyone! Keep up the good work. 21 February 2008 Since Erollisi Day is over, we had to come up with another reason to celebrate and by gosh we found one. Everyone please welcome the newest admin at EQ2i, Admin Airlyth. Feb 20 We had a request for a change to a core template come in a while ago. After some long debate (and research), I've finally made the change. Equipment and Items that have no value in icat, will no longer display COMMON. They will still be added to the associated "Common *" categories. This might break some things. We wont know fully for a day or so while the system updates the almost 30k pages we have. If you find something broken, leave me a message or use the "report a problem" button on that page. Feb 17 Whew! What a week. I've been busy, Kodia's been busy, and by looking at the edit stream, so has everyone else! I want to thank everyone for all the work everyone has been doing recording the information on the Epics. As certain ones get finalized and all the data is confirmed, we're going to start moving that information into our normalized templated Quest system, but we're going to keep those timeline pages as launchpads. We're also going to be starting more work on AA's soon, and lots of other goodies in store. Oh, something else I wanna mention, Vahan over at Lootdb.com has put together a very nice table of linkcodes to the various versions of the weapons that everyone seems to ask for ingame, take a look at http://www.lootdb.com/eq2/epics 7 Feb 2008 We know everyone is busy running around trying to find out where their Epics are at, but you know, there's still the whole rest of the wiki that needs lovin' too. We're going to try to take advantage of the influx of L80 people visiting the site, so we're rolling out Stage 1 of the AA revamp. Help if you can. 6 February 2008 We've put in the initial pointers to the Epic Weapon Timelines you all will be submitting soon (thank you in advance!). Start on the player class page and click the "Epic" text after the appropriate class name. No info available? Why not start the page for everyone! GU42 is here! To tide us all over while we wait for it to arrive download, check out the GU42 Video posted on the SOE forums. IMPORTANT NOTE: The video doesn't work with the currently released Firefox version (we're told it works on the most recent beta client), so try running it on Internet Explorer or right-click on the video window and download the .wmv file to play locally. Macintosh users take note as well that you'll likely need to convert the file to a Mac-readable format. 28 January 2008 Less than half a month after we announce the achievement of 27,000 articles on EQ2i, we're back to announce that we now hit the 28,000 mark! Nice work, folks. When we hit 50,000 (we know that's a ways off), what should we do? Hold a party? Announce it on the front page? Give out a special userbox? Talk to us. 23 Jan 2008 It completely slipped my mind, I forgot to let everyone know... we've got a bunch of new Location Userboxes! I was tired of having only some of the US states, so I had a whole set generated and added. Take a look at Userbox for which fields control what colors, and help customize them to your states colors! 15 January 2008 Congratulations, everyone! Despite some major cleanup we've been doing around the wiki, we've managed to break the 27,000 article mark as of today. For those who are interested, check out Wikia's Big Wiki's list. We're consistently in the top 5. Nice work, folks! 12 January 2008 I've got a present for everyone! A new userbox! is for use on your user pages or toon subpages (see my Conj/Sage Lomir for an example of a toon subpage). See Template:User Tradeskill for the example code and variables you need to show off your tradeskill with pride. Enjoy. 10 January 2008 we're trying out a new dynamic news system. With any luck, it should make posting news A LOT easier, which means we'll be posting news more often, so remember to check the front page often. 7 January 2008 We've made some incredible progress in article counts, folks. Thanks for all the hard work. Just prior to RoK's release, we were at 24K. We're now at a little over 26.6K articles and still moving along at full steam. Congratulations and keep up the good work! 2 January 2008 This year will herald a few noticeable changes at EQ2i. The first change will be the beginning of "Group Therapy" or, as some other wikis call them, improvement drives. Group Therapy will target an area of the wiki with little or old information and provide users with a focus for their editing if they've not decided what they wish to edit next. Each Group Therapy session will last for roughly one to two weeks, at which point a new session will be announced. You can make suggestions for the next Group Therapy session by posting your thoughts. So, without further ado, our first Group Therapy session for 2008 will be to clean up the alchemist page. Here are the questions we've been asking: What should be linking here? What shouldn't? Can we shorten the category itself so the actual category information is more prominent, but without losing the useful information in the description? Where's the missing information and who will add it? 1 January 2008 *'The Admins say...' we here at EQ2i want to thank everyone for their hard work in 2007 and hope to see even more great articles flowing in over 2008. We've got a lot of improvements for the site planned for 2008, so stay tuned. We also would like to let you know in advance that Wikia will be upgrading to a newer version of the wiki software on their bigger sites (including us) coming up very soon in January. Some things may break, but we will be working with Wikia staff and techs to resolve things ASAP as they arise. Please file a problem report or leave a note on the Admins talk page as you find things. We will do our best to keep you loyal readers and contributers informed of issues if they arise. Archives Category:News_Archives Category:News_Archives